


Blue Starlight

by TheBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crystal Gems (Steven Universe), Crystal Gems, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Partial Mind Control, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-07-28 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: The aftermath of the battle between the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems in which Lance, leader of the rebels, reveals his true identity as Blue Diamond. How will his fellow Diamonds react to learning he was never truly shattered? Will he be forced to return to Homeworld and face one of the biggest reasons he was trying to get away in the first place?Voltron Steven Universe AU





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of background for this AU (who they are in Voltron, who they are here, their equivalent in Steven Universe)-  
> Lance - Blue Diamond - Pink Diamond  
> Keith - Red Diamond - Yellow Diamond  
> Hunk - Yellow Diamond - Blue Diamond  
> Shiro - White Diamond - White Diamond  
> The big battle during the episode Reunited would have just taken place. Blue never had a child (as if Rose never had Steven), they've always just been them self. Don't know how many chapters it will be but I have the first few done. Enjoy!

"Blue! We can't believe you're really okay!" Yellow cheered as he picked up the smaller diamond. "We thought you had been shattered," he said, a few tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Blue could not have been more happy as he wrapped his arms around Yellow's squishable cheeks. 

"Blue, this was insane. What have you been doing on Earth for the past five millennia?" Red asked in an accusatory tone. 

"...I may have faked my own shattering so I could stay here amongst the humans.” Red looked unimpressed at the response. “But they are so fascinating and different and they feel so many things!" Blue looked down to his friends on the ground. 

"What's wrong with your appearance?" Red continued the onslaught of questions. 

"Red, stop being so blunt. We finally have Blue back!" Yellow cheered as he lightly bounced the diamond in his palm. 

"Yellow, stop!" The other diamond giggled. "I chose this appearance so I could live amongst them easier." The original tint of his skin was a light blue and his form stood at ten feet, but after the war had ended he took on the appearance of an average human. Moca skin, chestnut hair, six feet tall. The only thing that would make people stare was the deep color of his baby blue eyes. 

"You're so strange," Red said as he crossed his arms with a huff. Blue lept from Yellow's hand to Red's shoulder in a swift motion. 

"I missed you too, Mullet," Blue said as he buried himself into Red's neck. If it was even possible, Red turned an even darker shade of that color and had to hide his face behind one hand. 

"How did you and all the humans survive the blast? What we did should have wiped out everything on this planet," Yellow asked concerned. 

"Well you didn't harm the humans, our powers generally can't hurt organics. Other gems were not as lucky," Blue said. He elegantly floated to the ground and walked over to the group of his friends. "I used my shield to save these two dorks and myself from the corruption blast." 

"Wait, is that your Pearl?" Red asked shocked. 

"Yes, and he prefers to go by Matt," Blue said which caused a small blush to appear on the Pearl's face. 

"Hello, Diamonds," Matt said as he folded his arms into the Diamond insignia and bent at the hips a bit. 

"You don't have to do that Matt!" Blue almost screeched.

"I can't help it, it's like an automatic response!" Red looked on, a bit disgruntled at their relationship. 

"Oh my, is that an era 1 Peridot?" Yellow asked excitedly. He put his hand down, and the green gem got the hint to climb on. "Hmm, you have an interesting appearance as well. Your hips are much curvier and your hair is much more thick."

"I don't tell you how to look bub, you shouldn't question me," the gem answered back in an afeminent tone. 

Yellow’s eyes widened a bit and even Blue shouted a, "Well Pidge, you can't just be a jerk!" 

But Yellow just laughed. "No, she's right, it's her choice. But I am digging the look."

"Thank you very much," she said matter of factly as she was placed back on the ground. 

"These are the rest of the gems, they've either been here on Earth and avoided the blast or came after." The Diamonds looked around at the other new faces. "This is Nadia, she's a Bismuth." 

"Pleasure to meet you both after you corrupted an entire planet and then tried to destroy us with a geo-weapon," she said in a snarky tone. The Diamonds both looked a bit shocked at that. 

Blue did an awkward laugh. "She's very blunt. But also very trustworthy! And in her hand she's holding Ina, a Lapis Lazuli. She'll probably be reforming soon." Nadia held up the blue, tear shaped stone. "And finally we have James and Ryan, you sent them here a while ago." 

An Aquamarine that was sitting on a large Topaz's shoulder flew to be eye level with the diamonds. "May I ask why our transmission was never received? Our ship was destroyed by those... Crystal Gems and we've been trapped here for over thirty years!"

"I wouldn't really consider it being trapped," the Topaz said. 

"Shut it, Ryan!" the Aquamarine shouted. 

"Seems like those thirty years still hasn't got the stick out of your ass," Red gave a small snort and a smirk. 

"You... You purposely ignored our transmission! You broke protocol!" The gem exclaimed.

"And you're breaking rank by yelling at a Diamond!" Red sent out a wave of his energy, striking fear into the smaller gem that quickly flew back to hide behind the Topaz. 

"That's it, I renounce Homeworld and my Diamond and you can all call me James now," the smaller gem said.

"We already do," Pidge interrupted. 

"And who is that, Blue?" Yellow motioned to the human standing there.

Blue walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had flowing white hair and dark brown skin, a similar shade to Blue's. "This is Allura, I have many friends that are human but she's one of the closest. She's my-"

"Best friend. We are very close friends and actually training partners," the woman finished. Blue looked a bit confused, but Red knew exactly what was happening. Yellow extended a finger down and allowed her to shake it. 

"It's very nice to meet you, miss. I'm sorry for destroying your sword earlier." 

"I think Lance is the one you should be apologizing to for that," she said as she looked to the Diamond. 

"Lance?" Yellow asked as he looked to Blue. 

Blue looked a bit embarrassed and his cheeks took on a blue hue. "That's the Earth name I chose. I didn't want anyone to know I was Blue Diamond just yet." Matt had moved next to his Diamond by the time introductions had finished, and Allura was still standing much too close to just be a friend. 

"Blue, we have to talk about your little stunt in private," Red stated, almost commanded.

"Why can't we talk about it here?" Blue asked. "These are my friends, and whatever I know they should know too." 

"You didn't tell us you were a Diamond," Nadia said. 

"This is no time for games, we need to give you an update on the status of Homeworld." Red said, extending his palm for Blue. Blue looked down at it, and instead walked over to Yellow and jumped to his shoulder. 

"Let's go somewhere more private."


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yellow and Red give Blue an update on Homeworld, and White. Will they take him back to the home he betrayed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The middle section is a flashback which gives a bit of insight on what happened after the shattering, if that's a bit confusing in the future I'll put (flashback) before any scene that doesn't take place in present day. Enjoy!

They took the warp to Blue's old palanquin. "This is where I come to mourn sometimes," Yellow said with a sad smile on his face. "But no more."

"I am very sorry for the pain I put you two through. But neither of you would listen, I couldn't go through with destroying the life here." Blue looked to the ground. "Look at how beautiful it all is," he said as he pranced through a field and then brought a flower to each Diamond. Yellow accepted and placed it into his hair while Red put it into his pocket. Blue laughed at the two, he missed them so much. "Have you come back only to check on the cluster?"

"That was our main purpose for coming, and also to see why there's been so many disturbances whenever we send gems here," Yellow said. "It should be simple in and out procedures."

"Just stepping on this planet turns a gem into a traitor," Red said as he looked off to the side. He looked back only to see Blue looking like a kicked puppy. "Darling, no, that's not what I meant." He extended his palm out and once again, Blue did not respond to him. He instead grabbed the back of his collar and placed him on his hand. 

"You can't do that, I'm not a child!" Blue shouted. 

"Everything you've done has been nothing but childish," Red said coldly. 

"This is the other reason I didn't want to be around you guys!" Blue shouted.

"Enough! No more fighting," Yellow said. The other two Diamonds made quick eye contact and then looked away. Yellow knew what was happening, but they couldn't talk about that now. "We have to tell you about Homeworld."

"James and Ryan already gave us an update," Blue said. "It sounds like it's all going swimmingly, you guys continue to suck the lives out of planets and-" 

"That's how you were born! That's how we all came into existence!" Red shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Yellow said again, this time expelling some of his aura to calm the two down. "They haven't told you everything, they don't have the clearance." Blue looked at Yellow and then Red, and nodded for them to proceed. 

\--- 

The head of Homeworld's ship was in orbit around the small speck of blue. News had reached Homeworld fairly quickly after the colonizer of Earth has been shattered. Nobles and higher ups in the court fled back, for if a Diamond was shattered they would all fall at the hands of the Crystal Gems.

"This can't be happening, he couldn't have been shattered!" Yellow cried. He had never felt this kind of pain. Not Blue, anyone but Blue. He should have listened, they should have taken him back home and just used that dirt ball to produce something else. The tears continued to flow, but they did nothing to ease his pain. Nothing would bring Blue back. 

Red was there to comfort Yellow. He placed a hand on his back, but that only caused Red to cry. He was fine with that, Yellow's aura causing him to cry was the best excuse to look like a weakling. He should have listened, in fact he should have never let him leave. They could have done it together. But then Blue would have seen Red for what he truly was- a greedy, war mongering, hot headed... He didn't want Blue to see him like that, but now he realizes he would have rather had that than this. Anything but this.

The entire time, White had been eerily calm. He had received regular updates from Yellow and Red on the state of Blue's colony. Apparently they thought an uprising against the most powerful kind of gem wasn't important enough to inform him of. In all honesty, it wasn't. The nobles of Homeworld didn't care about Blue, no one outside of their small group truly did. But this was Blue, their Blue, his Blue. He said he wanted a colony, and White was the only one willing to give it to him. He would give Blue anything.

But he wouldn't blame himself for the shattering.

That was Yellow and Red's fault. Once he heard wind of an uprising, he would have dropped everything on Homeworld and come to the smallest Diamond's aid. He would have kissed his gem and told him love stories as every last rebellious gem was shattered. 

Now he would never be able to do that again. “You two, let's get this over with as quickly as possible.” Red assisted Yellow in standing and they readied their attack. Red stood to White’s right, and Yellow to his left.

“Are there anymore gems left on the planet? We need to at least salvage what he created,” Yellow said mournfully. 

“We evacuated as many as we could off, but now it's time to end this,” Red said as he steeled himself. 

They raised their hands to the unsuspecting planet and each emitted a strong blast of their energy. 

From planet Earth, a large light could be seen that took on the hues of white, red, and yellow. “You two, get over here,” a blue quartz called to his friends. A pearl and a peridot drew closer to him and got behind the massive shield he created. He drew them close praying it would be enough.

The blast was over. “We’re leaving. If I hear a single word about him for the next millennia from either of you, I'll make sure you both regret how you lost him,” White walked back to the main controls. Yellow began to cry, but with none of the theatrics. Red watched as the blue speck pulled farther away and vowed to claim revenge for the blue gem.

Blue was relieved, for he was finally free.

\---

"As soon as we got to Homeworld the planet shook. You knew that White was the only thing holding it together. He wouldn't show us but we knew his emotions were completely out of balance. The planet has been falling apart ever since your shattering," Yellow finished. 

"He's the only thing keeping it together, but even he's not strong enough to keep it all in place." Red looked to the smallest Diamond as Blue looked to the ground. 

"You two knew I couldn't stay on Homeworld with him any longer. That's why I wanted to come with you two when you colonized your planets. And then you both started to get annoyed with me, and I understand why because I'm a child and children are annoying." As Blue said this the two other Diamond's bent their heads in shame. "And I know I went above your heads, but he would give me anything, so I used that to my advantage! He just didn't realize I was using it to get away from him."

"We know this Blue, thank you for reminding us," Red said in a bitter tone. 

“I already said sorry Red!” 

“No you didn't! You never apologize or think through your actions and that's why we’re in this mess. We’re going to have to take you back to Homeworld and clear up this entire thing and it'll be our faults all over again,” Red said as he brought his hand to his forehead. 

Blue only became angrier and angrier until he heard Homeworld. Then he became frightened. Red was truly serious about taking him back. “Red, I can't go back.” Red looked at him with mournful eyes. “Think about it. What would happen? You think you'd ever see me again? I'd be attached to his side for the rest of my life. I wouldn't even get to see you or Yellow. If you guys leave me here and just never tell him, you'll both get to see me and we can be ourselves.” Blue tried to get him to see reason. 

Yellow looked between the two, he saw their energies colliding just like old times. But it was different now. Blue was older and Red thought it was finally okay to act upon his true feelings. He saw how he acted when that girl and Blue’s pearl got close to Blue. He saw how Red stiffened when White’s obsessive behavior was mentioned. He saw how much Red cared for the gem. “We can't bring him back Red.” 

With how quickly Red turned his head, he thought his neck would snap. “What do you mean? Homeworld is falling apart at the seams and-”

“And what? We hand over Blue to White and everything is fixed? We just got him back. You just got him back.” Red looked to Blue, and Blue stared back. 

“I missed you two a lot. And I always knew how you felt Red. That was one of the hardest parts about faking the shattering, knowing that I was breaking your heart.” Blue rubbed the larger gems thumb. 

Red looked like he wanted to cry a bit, but he held it in. “For those first few years when we first found you, I wanted you gone because the only thing you did was take away White’s attention. You became his universe, and that used to be my job. He did everything for you, like he used to do everything for me and seeing him choose you made me go crazy. I went on a spree of conquering and harvesting new gems and I tried to get his attention back.”

“But instead I got your attention, and that set something off in me. No one could ever turn away from White’s glow, but you did. And it was to me, of all gems. An aggressive Galra cut that was hard on everyone’s eyes. I loved the attention, but then you wanted to see me do these horrible things to all those planets and I knew how delicate you were. I knew you would go running back to White, so instead I never let you in. And I should have, I really should have.” Red looked torn. 

“So instead you went back to White and while that killed me, what happened next was worse. You asked him for your own planet. You, the gem that couldn't hurt a fly. I knew you wouldn't be able to do it, but he said we weren't allowed to help you because he wanted you to prove yourself to all stuffy aristocrats back on Homeworld. He also said if we helped, he would punish us because he wanted to help you first,” Blue looked to the ground and smirked.

“Classic White.” Then Blue looked back to Red. He stood from where he sat on the larger gems palm and motioned to be brought closer to his face. Red brought him closer. “Closer,” Blue chided. “A little closer, mullet.” At that Red rolled his eyes and when he looked back he was just in time to see the small gem place a kiss on his lips. Red’s cheeks were impossibly redder. “I wanted my own planet not to impress White, or those stupid aristocrats, but to impress you. I wanted you to see I could handle myself so you would let me come with you. I didn't realize you were trying to protect me from all the horrible things that come with colonizing a planet.” 

Blue then turned to Yellow. “You were my main caretaker and best friend, no matter what White thinks. You were always the one that was there for me and while you didn't want me to come with you either, you still let me see a little bit. Thank you, Yellow.” 

Yellow was very riveted by Red and Blue’s confessions, but hearing Blue say that meant it was all over for him. He approached the other two gems and brought Red into a hug and gently cradled Blue to his chest. “That was beautiful you guys.” He wiped his eyes a bit. “We can't tell White about him.”

Red looked between both of them. “We’re not.” Blue and Yellow jumped with joy. Red smiled, but he still had a horrible gut feeling. 

“Oh wait! You guys have to help me with something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've still got a few chapters written, but I want to get a few more done before posting again. Tell me what you think so far!


	3. Corrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue tries to heal the corrupted gems of Earth using the other Diamond's help and an accidental transmission leads to disastrous effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter jumps from place to place, sorry if that gets a bit confusing. We start off in the jungle where the corrupted Nephrites are. Enjoy~

“What is that?” Red asked. A centipede like monster crawled out of what once was a ship.

“His name is centipedele and he’s beautiful. But, he’s been corrupted so I need you guys to help me fix him.” Blue kissed his palm and placed his hand to the corrupted gems back and they watched as he began to transform to a different state. Yellow then touched his hand to the gem, and so did Red. The gem was almost fully functioning. “Centi! Please listen to me,” Blue tried. But it wouldn't work, the gem’s corruption was holding. They all let go at the same time. Tears had begun to form in the corners of Blue’s eyes. “It didn't work.”

Red was annoyed. “Of course it didn't, White’s powers would also have to be used to reverse the corruption since he was a main part of it.” Blue looked heartbroken.

“That means all of these gems will stay corrupted.” Blue began to cry and the other two got on their knees. They held the smallest Diamond close to them, and assured him he had tried his best and that they were proud of everything he’s done with his life thus far.

“You stopped the cluster from emerging! That is truly amazing,” Yellow told him.

“And you are the most loving gem in the entire universe,” Red said. “You care about all kinds of life, whether organic or inorganic.”

“And you are a Diamond, the strongest and most beautiful of all gems,” Yellow said.

They assured him they were very proud of him for everything he’s done to help the corrupted gems thus far. 

Blue only wished it wasn’t his fault they were corrupted in the first place.

\---

They returned to the temple’s warp one at a time. A shout of, “Lance!” could be heard from both Allura and Matt.

“Hey you two,” he said as he was practically tackled by two of the people he loved most in the universe. Red was not amused, and the entire group could see it. “I'm going to need to talk to both of you.”

\---

“Lance, I've had my heart broken before, but I see what you and that other gem have together. It was a bond that was supposed to be cemented long ago, and I can't stand in the way of that. I still wish to be friends, and training partners. I want to earn my place among the Crystal Gems.” The hug Allura gave him after didn’t make it any easier.

“In another life,” he whispered to her as he shed a few tears. ‘This was supposed to be that life,’ he thought to himself.

\---

“Lance, I knew you would never return my affections in the way I intended you to. But I will continue to love you until my last breath because you taught me how to love myself. You’re my Diamond.” Matt gave Lance a small kiss on the cheek and his Diamond gave him a fierce hug in return. 

Lance hugged his closest friend in the universe. “I will never not love you Matt, and you deserve the world.” 

“You gave that to me,” his pearl whispered back.

\---

After two excruciatingly long conversations, one romantic endeavor was ended and three hearts were shattered. The amount of tears Blue shed that day was the most he’d ever cried in the past five millennia.

The entire time this was going on, Yellow and the more mechanically inclined gems worked to repair the Diamonds ships. Red was off, back at the palanquin. He wanted to do something special for Blue, the Diamond was ending a perfectly good relationship just to please him. Blue insisted he had to or he would feel too guilty about what went on between he and Red. But Red knew this would practically shatter Blue. The smallest Diamond was filled with so much love and caring for others. That's what brought him to love this Earth so much. Maybe if he wasn't so emotional…

‘No,’ Red thought to himself. ‘Blue is Blue because of his emotions, that's why you love him.’ Red finally decided what he would do for Blue.

That night Blue slept in the arms of a gem his size, maybe just a bit taller. Red would do this for him. He would make Blue comfortable and show him he could accommodate to his needs. He would show him all the love that Red had been holding onto for more than five millennia. They would be happy together. If only...

\---

A message came upon the screen in Homeworld Central Command. The picture was blurry and the audio was distorted, but it was coming through. “This part -- ----ing. W--- is it -or?” 

A murmur went through the command room. “An era 1 peridot?” “No peridots accompanied the Diamonds.” “And there are no peridots that look like that.” Then Yellow came into view.

“Pidge, turn ---- -ff now. --- a comm----tor with a dir--- --nk to Home-----,” the Diamond said.

“Why would his Excellency not want to contact us?” “Why would they step foot on that filthy planet?” “Hasn't the cluster emerged yet?” 

Then a booming voice echoed, “I got it!” And a hammer came down and crushed the screen. 

“---ia! We just ne---- to tu-- it off!” Yellow said in an irritated tone. 

“Better ---- than ---ry. Woul--t want those pompous, br---y Home---- gems hear--- us and find out --out Lance and Blue ---mond.” 

The gems in the control room were all brutally offended by the insult, although the sapphires were oddly quiet. They searched for the answer of why they would associate Lance, leader of the Crystal Gems, with Blue Diamond. They already knew their Diamond was shattered by the blue quartz, what would those gems not want them finding out about? And all at once they began to cry tears of elation. “My clarity, what's wrong?” “Why are you crying, my clarity?” 

“The one they call Lance, leader of the Crystal Gems, is actually Blue Diamond!” “The Diamonds have found Blue Diamond!” “And he will return to us!” The entire room went dead quiet, and then a large cheer erupted. 

“Quickly, we must inform White Diamond!” The news traveled quickly and made it to the center of Homeworld in record time.

White was sitting on his throne, sifting through files and emitting the dull glow he always gives off now a days. When needed he increases his energy to bring the planet back into alignment, but there's only so much he can do. He scrunched his eyes in annoyance as he heard sounds from outside his domain. “Adam, go check what’s going on.”

“Yes, my Diamond,” his pearl replied. He quickly exited the throne room. 

White smirked. ‘How obedient,’ he thought. And that led his thoughts to Blue. ‘No,’ he says to himself. ‘You can't think about him.’ As he thinks this he can practically feel the planet shake. Why did it always have to go back to Blue?

“My Diamond,” his pearl says. 

“What is it?” White had brought his hand to his forehead, and his gem, in order to fight the oncoming headache. 

“Those outside say Blue Diamond is currently alive.” White stopped. And then a horrible scowl came upon his face.

“How dare they create such lies,” he rose from his throne and this time he did not care that the planet was in danger of falling apart. 

“My Diamond, please! Your temper!” Anyone else saying that to White would have been shattered on the spot, but he had given his pearl express permission to tell him when he’s going off the edge. White took a few deep breaths, and then turned his gaze back to his pearl. “The sapphires, all of the sapphires, see Lance, leader of the rebellion on Earth. Later in the vision, his true form is revealed to be that of Blue Diamond.” 

White had a look of bewilderment on his face, that was not common now a days. “Why had they never seen this vision before?”

“They never knew to look for it. A broken transmission from Yellow Diamond informed them that the leader of the rebels is Blue Diamond.”

White stood there. He stood, and stared. And then he got on his knees and began to sob. “Pearl, please. Please tell me this isn't a lie.” Blue was alive, had been alive, for years?

“My Diamond, please get a hold of your emotions.” The pearl approached and tilted the massive gems head up with two hands. “You mustn't feel so blatantly, the planet will collapse in on itself.” White looked at the pearl and gave a small nod. “I believe they are correct. It is unimaginable they would lie to you. And if memory serves me correct, Red and Yellow are currently on Earth, Blue’s old colony. At this point, if he was not truly shattered, that is the most likely place to find him.”

White looked to his pearl and placed a tiny kiss upon the other gems head. “Thank you, Adam. If this is all true, I will be reunited with Blue soon.” White then walked back to his throne. “But I will leave nothing to chance. Send 3 alpha squadrons of the finest Galran cuts to Earth, each with their own ship. Red and Yellow would have taken him back by now, something must be wrong with their transportation.”

“Yes, my Diamond.”

“Adam, instruct them not to shatter or damage Blue’s gem in any way. But, they are allowed to do whatever they see fit to ensure his return and the capture of the Crystal Gems.”

“Yes, my Diamond.” White sat on his throne. He wouldn’t get his hopes up, a disappointment like this would probably be the end of the planet. But he still felt a small light in his stomach. 

‘Lance and Blue...’ he thought to himself. ‘If only…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit of a stretch that that was how Homeworld found out Lance was Blue, but in the show no sapphires ever foresaw Rose to be Pink. I also did it based off when Garnet was always looking for Peridot when reconstructing the communications tower. She never saw her doing it, because it was always Pearl. Also I apologize for the awkward breakups, I didn't really know how to go about them. The first thing Lance would want to do is be honest with his friends, and that requires breaking a few hearts :( 
> 
> The next few chapters will be flashbacks of the Diamond's and a time before Blue's colony. Hope you liked it!


	4. Flashback Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the past shows the true story of the Diamonds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time skips in this one. And Sheith.

“Be careful Starlight, the first time forming can take a lot out of a gem.” Red opened his eyes for the first time. The first thing he saw was a wondrous, illustrious white light. “There ya go, how do you feel?” 

“...Fine,” the gem answered back curtly.

“I want to say hi!” Another gem came into view. “Wow, so hey. I'm Yellow,” he said as he extended a hand. The other gem just stared at it, unsure of what to do. 

“And I'm White,” the larger one said as he placed a hand to his chest. When he held out his hand to help the gem get up, he took it. “We're Diamonds,” White explained as he placed a hand on Yellow’s shoulder. “The strongest gems in this universe. Can you tell us your name?”

The being looked to the gem on his chest, and then back up to the two with determination. “I'm Red, Red Diamond.” 

Yellow looked ecstatic, and White gave him the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. He didn't know whether the feeling in his gut was good or bad. 

\--- 

It turns out it was a good feeling, an amazing feeling actually. Red only got the feeling when he was around White, but it filled him with happiness and a nice heat he could never produce on his own. “Yellow, what do you think that feeling is?” Red asked his closest friend. Over the years Red had finally opened up to the soft gem and the rest was history. When White was too busy for him, which happened often, he found comfort in Yellow.

Yellow gave him an all knowing smile. “It means you like him.” 

“Really, is that it? Thanks for that great advice,” Red said as he got up with a huff.

“Hey now, let me finish. It means you like him and he makes you happy. You want to be around him and be close to him. You want to share your life with him,” Red looked to the ground with a pout. “It means you love him.”

“I know that Yellow. So what do I do?” Red looked up, his usually stoic face was one of confusion.

“Simple, go tell him.”

And that's what Red did. He marched to the head Diamond’s command room, White was overseeing hundreds of gems as they worked to colonize a nearby planet. ‘He’s such an amazing tactician, he doesn't even have to leave the planet to conquer other places.’ “Ahem,” Red said to get White’s attention.

“Oh, Red, do you need something? I was in the middle of-”

“I really need to talk to you.” Red butted in. “I mean, only if there's like, a lull in the mission or whatever…” Red said as he looked off to the side.

White’s expression went from one of shock to fondness. “Anything for you, Red.” He placed a hand on Red’s back and they went somewhere more private. “What's wrong, darling?”

Red felt the fire light in his stomach. “I love you, and I have since I first formed.” White’s eyes widened and the room seemed to light up. “I want to be close to you and help you colonize other places. I want to make sure you're always happy, because I'm only happy when you're happy. I want to be by your side, forever and-” but Red was cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips. 

“I would love that, Starlight.” Red hugged the other gem fiercely and they both stayed like that for a bit. White stroked his hand through Red’s long hair. “You know you're very warm right now.”

Red looked up to him. “It's because I'm happy.”

White gave him a fond smile. “So am I,” he said as he gave the other a kiss on the forehead. Red had never felt so important and loved.

“My Diamond,” that was White’s pearl. He had a small smile on his face. “The captain requests you come back to decide your next move.” 

“Of course.” White walked away and when Red did not follow he extended his hand. “Aren't you coming partner?” Red nodded vigorously and went through the door that White held open. “Tell them I'll be there in a minute.” After he knew Red was gone, his expression turned deathly serious and he looked down to his pearl. “If anyone finds out about this, have them shattered.”

The pearl’s expression was neutral once again. “Yes, my Diamond.” White gave his pearl a small pet with a single finger and then made his way to the command center with a small smile. He had Red in the palm of his hand, and he would keep him there for a long time.

\---

“What a fine cut he has,” Yellow said as he examined the blue gem. The Diamonds of Homeworld were happy to hear that another Diamond had been found. They laid the gem on large amounts of silk, just as White had done for Yellow and Red when they were found and yet to be formed. “How large do you think he’ll be?”

“His gem looks big enough,” Red said. “Maybe my size, a head or two smaller.”

“His size won't matter, what matters is we’ll have another Diamond that's here to help us,” White responded. 

“Party pooper, can't you stop thinking about work for one second?” Red said.

“Okay, I will,” White said as he brought Red close and began to pepper kisses across his face. 

Yellow gave them a fond smile, and then a brilliant blue light formed in the corner of his eye. “Guys look!” White and Red stopped and watched as the gem took shape.

It levitated off the silks to be level with Red’s knee. Then the light gave way with a brilliant flash and a gem that could easily fit within any of their cupped hands landed on the silks. “Ow, what a fall,” the gem said as he rubbed his back. He was ten feet tall, his skin was a pale blue and his hair had small waves. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of baby blue any of them had ever seen. The silence from the larger gems unnerved the smallest Diamond and he backed into the sheets a bit more. 

“Hey, hey, hey, no need to be afraid.” White got on one knee, but he was still a great deal taller than the other gem. Yellow followed suit and moved his robes so he could kneel. Red begrudgingly remained standing. “No need to worry. Can you tell us your name? I'm White, and this is Yellow, and that's Red,” the lead Diamond said as he placed a hand on Yellow’s shoulder and then motioned back to the other gem. 

The Diamond looked incredibly small in all of those sheets, it was actually quite adorable. The small gem took a deep breath and stood. “I'm Blue Diamond, but you can call me the Diamond of your dreams,” he said as he pointed finger guns aimed directly at White.

White stared, and then began to laugh. “Well you get right to it don't you.” Yellow looked to the small gem and saw he was a bit hurt by White’s reaction.

“Hey now,” Yellow said as he held out his palm for the small gem. Blue got on and sat on the hand criss cross applesauce. “He wasn't laughing at you-”

White noticed blue gems demeanor quickly and butted in. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. Just, I wasn't expecting that to be the first thing out of your mouth.” 

Blue looked down, then back up with determination. He stood once again and said, “Well you should expect it when you're the most gorgeous thing in the room to look at.”

White gave the largest smile he had in a long time and he began to glow brighter. He began to play with his hands nervously. “Well I wouldn't say that.”

“Oh, but it's true! If you'll allow me to list off your amazing attributes-” Blue began listing off everything he could about White, all while the Diamond stood there trying to compose himself. Yellow had a large smile on his face, White had never been this happy in a while. But then Yellow turned to Red who was expelling some of the most vile aura he’s ever seen. He looked angry, no wait, he looked furious. 

“Blue! How about I show you to your quarters here on Homeworld and I can start explaining everything to you,” Yellow interrupted. 

“Can he take me?” Blue pointed to White. 

“I'd love to,” White said with a small smile.

“But he and I have work to finish,” Red said. 

“I'm sorry, I didn't even say hi to you. I'm Blue,” the smallest gem leaned over the edge of Yellow’s palm and extended a hand. 

Red scoffed and turned away. “Let's go White.”

“Hey, that was rude!” Blue called out to him. “Well mullet, I guess I'm just gonna have to find a way to get that stick out of your ass.” Red turned and saw that little shit was smirking at him. “Hey, I'm just kidding,” Blue said as he held his hands up in mock surrender. “Nice shoulder pads.”

Red brought his hands to his shoulders and his face turned impossibly redder. He made his way out of the room with White hot on his heels. “What was that for? I had time to show him around.”

“No you don't, that Olkarion planet needs to be dealt with. An entire kindergarten of peridots is about to come out and they need to be assigned-” 

“Some things are more important than work, Red.” Red had never heard those words come out of White’s mouth before. “And don't be so rude to him next time, he didn't do anything to you.” White walked towards the command room. “Well are you coming?” Red approached him and was about to place a small kiss on his lips when White pulled away with a curt, “Not now.” The fire in Red’s gut had a bad feeling about this new Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with how many chapters I have I can post twice a week (I'm thinking around Monday and Friday, give or take a day). I've hit a bit of a block with where to go in the future but I have enough written to keep this schedule for a while. Enjoy!


	5. Update

Hello everyone! I just had to share some "exciting" news. The Google account I write this on has currently locked me out, along with the chapters I have already written :( I'm going to try retyping what I had if I can't get access back, but I'm very sorry to say I can't stick to the update schedule I promised last chapter. I'll try to update by the end of the week, please wish me luck!


	6. Flashback Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deeper look into the Diamond's past gives a bit more clarity into their current situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, I was unable to retrieve the original file this was all on so I'm retyping it day by day. Updates will no be once a week probably, or twice at the beginning and end of the week. Enjoy!

The twerp wanted to follow White around. All. The. Time.

The worst part was that White let him. “White, my kisses are magic, they can heal stuff! Want me to show you?” “Look, I can make a blaster come out of my gem!” “I can jump super high, almost to the ceiling, watch!” White would put whatever he was doing on hold, whether it was commanding a fleet or discussing strategy with Red.

“I’d love that Blue.” “You’ve got great aim sharpshooter.” “That's amazing Starlight.” Once Red heard that he snapped.

“White, there’s something important we need to talk about.” Red quickly looked down to Blue and then back up to the oblivious White. “Alone.”

Blue had a mock look of offense on, but then said, “Well I suppose I should give you and Mr. Kranky Pants some alone time.” 

“Blue that’s not necessary-” White said as he stood.

“Oh it is, I know how important your guys ‘work’ is,” Blue said with a wink. Red had never been more furious, but White seemed to lighten up a bit. “I’ll be with Yellow if one of you needs me.” 

Red waited until Blue was out of ear shot when he released a large sigh and the word, “Finally.” White’s expression showed he was not amused. “What?”

“You are horrible to him, he’s nothing but kind to us,” White said authoritatively.

“To you maybe, he makes fun of me all the time!” Red said. 

“That’s how he bonds with you,” White tried to defend the smaller gem.

“White, it doesn’t feel good when he makes fun of my hair and the way I look.”

“He’s just trying to make conversation, Red. I mean, he’s got a great sense of style and a beautiful form. Maybe he’s just trying to help you.” White only realized what came out of his mouth after he said it. He turned to see a shocked Red. “Starlight, that’s not what I meant.”

“Don’t call me that,” Red said. He turned on his heel and speed away. White called after him only once, and he didn’t follow him.

\---

“That little blue brat is taking everything from me!” Red screamed to Yellow.

“He doesn’t know that Red, you shouldn’t be mad at him for that. He’s new to, well everything.” Yellow knew this first hand. When Blue wasn’t with White, he was with him. The jovial gem was happy to put his work aside and entertain the smallest Diamond for a bit. He would tell him stories of great gem conquests or teach him about all different kinds of their species.

“He sees how annoyed it makes me when he interrupts me and White. He knows how mad I get when he insults my looks. And then White agrees with him!” Red exclaimed. Yellow could only watch his friend. Once Red settled down he got a look of desperation in his eyes. “What do I do Yellow?”

“I think you need to talk to him again.” Red was about to interrupt but Yellow continued, “I know White can be dense. All that power comes with a bit of an emotional block. I’ll come with you and we’ll talk it out."

“Thanks man,” Red said as he gave Yellow a small smile. 

“Anytime buddy.”

They headed to White’s central hub. “Adam, where is White?” Red asked the pearl.

“He is taking a stroll with Blue through the command center,” and before the pearl could get another word in, Red hurried past him. 

“Red, maybe we shouldn't interrupt them,” Yellow insisted.

“He interrupts me and White all the time! I can do the same,” Red brushed him off. He checked inside one of the lounge areas and that's where he found them. What he saw shattered his heart. White held Blue to his chest, he peppered the smaller gem in kisses as he told him a love story. He held more fondness and kindness and caring in that one glance than he had ever shown to Red for the past millennia. 

“I love you, Blue,” White said as he placed a kiss to the gems forehead. The blue gem looked into his eyes, pure adoration sparkling in his blue orbs. In all his years, Red had never heard White ever say those words. Red remembered saying them to him, but he couldn't recall a single time it was ever said back. Red slowly exited as to not disturb the two, and then ran. He ran into Yellow’s waiting arms and sobbed for more than he cared to admit. 

He didn't tell White why he stopped coming to planning sessions, and White didn't seem to care. Red assumed Adam must have told White that he saw the whole thing. Why would White care? He had a new interest, a new lover, a new Starlight.

And it continued this way for years...

\---

Red drew his sword from the Diamond on his chest. He held it in one hand, and then moved it to the other. It had been a while since he needed to hold a weapon. “Pearl, begin training sequence.” A pearl stationed within the training facility closed their eyes and emitted a hologram from their gem. It stood at Red’s height and glowed a soft white. “Make it blue.” The pearl did away with the first hologram and made another appear, this time it was a baby blue. Red began his assault.

He finished the first level with ease, running his blade through the hologram’s middle. “Next level.” He continued this exercise with ease, going through level by level and destroying the hologram each time. A pair of curious eyes watched from one of the viewing areas, but Red was too involved to notice. 

He made it to level twelve before he was almost beaten. The hologram kicked underneath his legs and he fell to the ground. He raised his sword just in time to block the next attack, but the hologram would not relent. Before he could call the sequence to end, a beam of energy went straight through the holograms head. Red looked to where the shot was fired and saw a smirking Blue Diamond from the viewing area. “You’re welcome,” he said as his blaster dissolved into energy.

Red glared and did not say a word as he stood. Blue’s cocky grin left his face as he jumped to the ground. “Hey wait! We make a pretty good team,” Blue said.

Red stopped in his tracks. He turned towards the smaller gem and looked down. He could easily step on him, that would probably be enough to shatter the idiot. Instead, Red too a deep breath and said, “Why would I ever want to work with you?” 

Blue smiled at that. “Because it looks like you need a sharp shooter to train with, and I'm a great shot.” At that Red rolled his eyes and began to walk towards the exit. “Wait!” He looked at Blue over his shoulder. “I need to give you something. Give me your hand.” Red held his hand by his side. “Well I can’t reach it from all the way down here.”

“I know,” Red said with a smirk. At Blue’s unamused look he got onto one knee and held his hand towards Blue. “What do you need to-” Blue delicately took Red’s pinky finger in his hands and placed a small kiss to it. Red quickly retracted his hand back to his body and shouted, “What was that for?”

Blue gave a small smile. “Well when you were fending off that hologram, it looked like it put a strain on your hand. I figured I’d heal it a bit for you,” Blue said while rocking on his heels. “So what do you say, training partners?” Blue held out his hand to Red. Red seriously contemplated agreeing.

“Blue, are you in here Starlight?” But then he remembered that. Red quickly made his way to the other exit just as White entered the other way. “There you are, I was wondering where you ran off to.” White said as he placed his palm to the floor, a clear sign for the smaller gem to hop on. 

Blue understood and climbed onto the hand. “I was just in here, doing a bit of training.”

White’s expression hardened. “You don't have to do that Blue, you're a Diamond. You have rubies and jaspers and a whole plethora of gems to keep you safe. And if anything tried to harm you, I'd be there in an instant.” 

“Well I can just train for fun right? There's no harm in that,” Blue said nonchalantly. 

“And what if your physical form is destroyed by the hologram? No more training,” White said.

“But-”

“And that's final.” White left no room for argument. “Blue, don't give me that look,” the larger gem said as he stared into those large baby blues. “The answer is no, I'm doing this for your own good Starlight.” White gave Blue a small peck on the forehead and the gem brightened instantly. “There's my Blue. Let's go check on that planet.”

“Okay, my Diamond.”

Red stiffened from his hiding spot just through the doorway. He had heard the entire interaction. White didn't give Blue everything he wanted. In fact, he used his influence on the smaller gem to get what he wanted. The feeling in his gut was screaming, ‘WRONG, HELP HIM.’ But Red didn't know what to do. 

‘Let Blue in, protect him,’ his heart said. ‘But if you take Blue from him, he’ll shatter you,’ said his head. Red then sank to the floor, completely lost in his thoughts and feelings.

\---

Red and Blue’s relationship went on like this for many years. Red acting like a bruting, angry dictator and Blue acting like a happy, go-lucky fool. Red would do something amazing, and whenever Blue acknowledged it he would freeze up. Then Blue would ask to do something with Red (train, visit a planet, hang out, anything really) and the larger gem was too scared to say yes. Would it be the same thing that happened with White? Let Blue in and then have him run off to someone else? Red couldn't handle that again. 

And the eventual coming of White, Blue’s savior. Or in this case, more of a keeper. Red knew Blue belonged to White, just as he had. He knew what is was like to be White’s top priority. But that also meant being chained to his side at all times. During that time Red was happy, but he never truly realized what was going on. But Blue needed change, he wasn't one to sit by someone's side at all times of the day. 

White truly loved Blue, the smaller gem became the light of his life. Something to love and cherish and give him strength when he felt he couldn't go on. Where Red was a forest fire, Blue was a small flame that could be contained and turned into something beautiful. He was perfect. 

Blue made his decision. 

\---

“White just wants everything,” Red said. “He takes what he wants and throws away what he doesn't need.” 

“You’ve changed your tune over the past few centuries,” Yellow snorted. 

“What do you expect? He doesn't care about anyone.”

“And that's why you're mad that Blue likes him better than you.”

“Exactly-” then Red paused. Yellow had a large smile on his face. “How obvious is it?”

“Clear as day,” Yellow said in a sing-songy tone. Red look petrified and Yellow went on to say, “But only to me! White would never be able to tell in a million years.” Red nodded.

“I know you're gonna tell me the same thing you told me for White, but what do I do about Blue?” Red looked to him with a straight face.

“You know the answer, hot stuff,” Yellow smirked. Red gave him a good punch on the shoulder.

Red looked to the floor. “Can you come with me for this confession?” 

“It'd be my honor,” Yellow said as he puffed out his chest.

\---

“Guys, guys, guys, great news!” Blue said as he ran to the two Diamonds. He jumped onto Yellow’s shoulder all the way from the floor.

“Wow, you can jump higher than last time!” Yellow exclaimed. 

“I know, cool right,” Blue said as he hugged Yellow’s check. “I missed you man.” Yellow gave him a large smile.

“And I missed you too. Red has something he needs to tell you,” Yellow looked over to Red. 

“Really? Well hold that thought because I have news! Drum roll please.” 

“No,” Red said with a smirk.

“Party pooper. Well, I'M GETTING MY OWN PLANET TO COLONIZE!” Blue shouted to the top of his lungs.

“What?!” both Diamonds said in unison. 

“Yup! White is letting me have a planet called Earth. Isn't it exciting!” Blue said as he bounced up and down on Yellow’s shoulder.

“I assume he told you the good news,” White said as he entered the room with a small smile on his face.

“Yes, but you can't do this White,” Red said with a serious face.

“What do you mean I can't?” White said in a challenging tone. It was obvious they were still at odds.

Yellow quickly intervened. “He only means that we don't know if Blue is ready. You should let him come with us more before he handles his own planet. Or, have one of us co-colonize it with him.” 

White held his hand out to Blue. He hesitated for a good second, and White even had to cock an eyebrow at him, but Blue jumped from Yellow’s shoulder to his hand. “Blue is ready to prove himself to Homeworld, aren't you Starlight?” 

“Yes White. Guys, I'm ready. And if I need anything I know I can count on you guys,” Blue said determinedly.

“And me,” White said, just as a small reminder. 

Blue put on his biggest smile as he was brought to White’s lips and he placed a small kiss onto them. “Yes, and you.” Blue then let out a large yawn. “Well I'm tired, can Yellow take me back to my room?”

“I can do it,” White said a bit too quickly.

“Well I knew you had to check up on the status of Altea, so you should do that. Plus me and Yellow have to catch up! We haven't talked in a while,” Blue said with large puppy dog eyes. 

White examined Yellow quickly, the Diamond had a small smile on his face. “Alright,” White said. He placed a kiss to Blue’s head. “Goodnight Starlight.”

“Goodnight, my Diamond.” Blue was passed to Yellow’s hand and White watched them leave. 

He eventually turned to Red. “Red, what's wrong?”

“He's not ready.”

White closed his eye and took a deep breath in. "He has proven to me that he knows what he's doing. I know he doesn't look it, but he's smart."

Red looked incredulous. "He's five times smaller than both of us. And the pretty pictures you show him of already colonized planets aren't what he'll be doing!"

"Enough," White commanded, emitting a dull glow from his gem that hid behind the fringe of his hair. Red was slightly shocked. In all his years, White had never used his influence on him. But if he was below using it on Blue, he wouldn't hesitate to use it on Red. "I shouldn't have to remind you of your place. I am the head of Homeworld and I know what I am doing. You and Yellow will continue with your projects while assisting Blue and reporting back to me the status of his colony. Do I make myself clear?" The glow of his gem dulled.

Red shook his head, and then looked up through slitted eyes. "Yes, my Diamond," he spat out with venom on the title. 

The smaller Diamond went to leave when his name as called. "Red. If I hear any reports about you mistreating him, I'll remove you from the insignia." Red looked into his eyes, and the Diamond was deathly serious.

Red nodded and then made his exit. 'But why are you mistreating him?' he thought to himself.

\---

Yellow and Red kept close eyes on Blue or the first few years of the colonizing. He had a trusty pearl named Matt that kept him entertained, yet in line. Then as phase two began,when gems began to emerge from the kindergartens, everything went amiss.

Blue having second doubts, and then a rebel leader emerging. They didn't feel the need to tell White about that, it seemed to only be trivial problems that they could solve. 

And in the next moment, Blue was gone. Shattered. And everything went to hell.

Yellow's court was flooded by all the tears, the gems of his court could not withstand his powers and so they mourned with him. Red was angry, at himself mostly, and he used that anger to crush his enemies. The gems of his court became ruthless due to their leaders influence. White hid himself away. He was the only force keeping the planet together, but his emotions were tearing it apart. They each mourned in their own ways, not knowing their small blue gem only a few lightyears away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about adding in a chapter (if I have time) with past Matt and Lance, what do ya'll think?


	7. Invasion Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things were looking up for the Diamond's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, this just means I'm gonna work harder to get the next chapter up soon.

“Oh my, Shay! I'm so sorry darling I can't believe I forgot about you, please don't be mad at me,” the Diamond begged his pearl. He was practically on his hands and knees as he checked her over. 

The gem did a small giggle. “It's okay my excellent, caring, beautiful Diamond,” the gem said as she bowed at the hip. “My form was destroyed so I choose something a little different. What do you think?”

“I think you look stunning,” Yellow said as he brought the gem to his face and placed a small kiss on her forehead. 

Soon after Blue and Red emerged from the temple, hand in hand. After Blue placed a small kiss on his lips, Red shapeshifted back to his normal size. “Yellow, are the ships ready?” Red asked.

“I was only able to get one functional, mine was unsalvageable. We’ll be taking yours back,” Yellow informed him. “Red, what do we tell White about the cluster?”

“We don't tell him anything Yellow, he doesn't care about what we do. We’ll just say it never formed properly so we left it in the planet.” Both Yellow and Pidge gave the Diamond a look. “If he questions us more than that, we’ll make up some statistics or whatever,” Red brushed it off. 

“When will you two visit again? I just got you guys back,” Blue said with a watery smile.

Red got onto one knee and brought his index finger to Blue’s check. “We probably can't come together, coming back so soon to a failed project would raise suspicion. I'm in the process of colonizing a planet not too far from this solar system, so I'll try to visit as often as I can.”

“But how often will that be?” Blue asked. In the moment, Red remembered Blue’s need for attention and affection. It wasn't a bad thing, certain people just craved it more than others. Blue had friends on Earth, but he no longer had a relationship that would satiate his needs. Red couldn't help but feel guilty.

“I'm not sure Blue, maybe we should head back into the temple to-” 

“Everyone, Ina is reforming!” Nadia shouted. 

“I better go check on her, she's been through a lot,” Blue said. “We’ll talk about this after.”

“Blue, you can't put this-” but Blue’s eyes stopped him. 

“Just a little more time Red, please. And then we’ll talk it out.” Red nodded and Blue patted his finger before making his way over the the lazuli. 

The gem landed on her feet. Her blue dress was nearly identical to what it once was before. “Ina, glad to have you back.” Lance said as he hugged her. 

“Ina!” a rowdy peridot shouted as she threw herself onto the other gem. 

“Wow, settle down you two.” The quiet and observing gem gave them both a small smile. Without Lance she would have never gotten out of that mirror prison and had her gem healed. And Pidge became her problem solving partner as they took on multiple endeavors such as building the drill to get to the cluster or creating spaceships. Her instincts then kicked into gear. “Where are the Diamonds?” she asked in a concerned tone.

“They're right over there, but-” before Lance could finish the lazuli began to control the water in such a way that a large wave practically crushed Red’s ship. “No, Ina!” 

“The ship!” Yellow almost screamed as he held his pearl close to his chest so the waves could not touch her.

Red’s aura was furious and he almost let out a blast. “What was that for, we’re leaving!” he shouted to the lazuli. 

“Why would you-”

“Because we have a truce!” Blue stood between her and the Diamonds. “They know I’m Blue Diamond, they were going to leave.”

Ina looked around at the disappointed faces. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know…” she pushed the excess water back into the sea. Upon further examination, they could see the ship would need extensive work before it could even be lifted off the ground.

“What are we going to do now, Yellow? They were expecting us back and we haven’t been in communication with them for days,” Red emphasized.

“Maybe we could find a way to send a message to Homeworld? My communicator is destroyed, but maybe yours is salvageable. We’ll explain that the cluster is an uncontrollable force that destroyed our ships and we need to be picked up. We won’t bring up the Crystal Gems or anything like that,” Yellow laid out his plan.

“You might not have to wait for another ship,” Ina said.

“She's right,” James added in a serious tone. “Those are imperial ships, probably alpha squadron gems.” 

Blue looked to the two diamonds who looked back down to him. He had tears in his eyes. “Why?”

“Blue, we didn’t call them here!” Red exclaimed. 

“Then why are they here? You've both been great at keeping things from me, I'm not surprised,” Blue said in a cold tone. He looked between the two Diamonds, both Yellow and Red too shocked to respond. He trusted them, and he thought they betrayed him. “Everyone to the warp pad!” Blue called. Him and the Crystal Gems ran back to the temple, only to be pinned down by an immovable force.

“It’s a tractor beam,” Pidge got out. The ship which had the beam enabled stayed airborne, while the other two landed on the beach. Sand flew from the bottom of the ship as the door was lowered. 

An emerald stepped out from one of the ships, his gem was where one of his eyes should be. 

“You! Release them immediately!” Red screeched as he approached the gem. 

“Of course, Red Diamond.” With a wave of his hand, the beam dissipated but the gems were in too much shock to stand. Gems then flooded out of both ships, dis-stabilizers in hand.

Red and Yellow moved to stand between the aggressive gems and Blue’s friends. “What are you doing here?” Red commanded while spilling some of his aura to frighten the gems. He realized then that they were Galran cut, his influence only made them angreier.

“You don’t have the jurisdiction to be on this planet,” Yellow added on.

“By order of White Diamond, we were sent here to capture the rebel gems. Including their leader Blue Diamond.” The soldiers were about to move out again when Red and Yellow readied an attack.

“These are not rebels, they are gems that were left here and survived the corruption blast,” Red said to him. “What is your rank?”

“I am commander Sendak, leader of the first alpha squadron. If these are not rebels then why are your ships destroyed?”

“They were destroyed by the cluster, the main reason we came here,” Yellow informed him. “Who are you to question a Diamond?”

“I am merely following orders from a Diamond that outranks both of you.” The warp then went off. “If they are not rebels then why are they running away?” 

“Because you attacked them!” Red shouted. “You will leave this planet and wait for us on the moon base.” 

Sendak waited, then reached into a pocket. “This communicator can be used to contact us.” Shay, who was waiting patiently by her Diamond’s side, went to receive the communicator. 

“Leave,” Red said once again. Sendak did as the Diamond said and he and his soldiers boarded the ship once again. They watched as the ships entered the atmosphere. 

“Yellow, you and Shay stay here while I find the others,” Red said.

“Shouldn’t I come?” Yellow asked,

“No, you two stay here and make sure they don’t come back early,” Red said as he eyed the communication device. Yellow got a look of understanding on his face.

“Right, I’ll stay here,” Yellow said with a smile. 

“We’ll figure this out, Yellow,” Red said with a small, reassuring smile. Yellow looked to him. They could practically read each other’s minds, ‘We just got him back, we can’t lose him again.’

\---

“I need to speak with White diamond,” Sendak informed White’s pearl. He had a direct call line straight to the top. The pearl went off screen, and then the angle was changed so the camera was positioned on White. “My Diamond,” the emerald said as he bowed at the hip.

“Status report,” White said in a neutral tone. 

“Both Red and Yellow’s ships were destroyed when we arrived, they claim it was by the cluster. Then, they claimed that a group of what appeared to be gems living on this planet were their allies. I can only assume those are the rebels,” Sendak finished.

White contemplated this. “It sounds like it. Did you capture them?” he asked in a deathly serious tone.

“Both Red and Yellow Diamond interfered with their retrieval, but I have a plan to get them. Only-”

“I haven't got all day, what do you need?”

“Permission to do whatever I see fit to bring the rebels out of hiding,” Sendak finished with a smirk.

White contemplated, and then spoke. “You have my express permission to do whatever you deem necessary for the retrieval of Blue Diamond and the Crystal Gemsl. Do not let Red or Yellow stop you, if they try they will have to talk to me after.” White thought for a moment. 

“Do you have an idea my Diamond?” Sendak asked.

“Yes, and here’s what you will do.” What came out of the Diamond’s mouth next was an excellent strategy only a true tactician could make. Sendak was proud to call this Diamond his champion.

\---


	8. Invasion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue deals with the fact that he may have been betrayed by the Diamonds and Sendak makes his move.

“Are we going to have to fight again?” Allura asked. 

“Possibly,” Lance admitted. He couldn't believe he fell for their act. The ‘I love you’ and the ‘We missed you’ were all a set-up to get him more comfortable and lull him into a state of security before reinforcements came. They were going to take him back to White. 

At the moment, they were hiding away on a small mass of land Blue deemed Watermelon Island. His magic kisses not only healed things, but brought things to life. Hundreds of miniature Blue’s ran around the island and helped to tend to the guests. 

“We can't stay here forever Lance,” Matt said to him. 

“Why not? They don't know about it. I can have secrets too,” Blue said in a grumpy tone.

“Lance, I don't think they called Homeworld,” Pidge butted in.

“Really Pidge, then how did those ships know to come?” he asked in an accusatory tone.

“Alpha squadron ships are commanded by White Diamond, and he hasn’t given Red or Yellow the time of day in millennia,” James told him.

Ryan’s quick addition of, “It’s true,” didn't ease his feelings of betrayal.

“Once they said, ‘Well actually, Blue Diamond is alive,’ he would have come himself,” Lance said. Which raised the question, why didn’t White come?

“Lance, I don't think that's what happened,” Pidge said. “While we were repairing the ships, something must have turned on and sent a message to Homeworld.”

A look of recognition came upon Nadia’s face. “When I was destroying the communicator…” she said to herself.

“What did you say?” Ina asked her.

“Nothing important! Just saying how those snotty Homeworld gems would never find out…” she looked to Blue. “Lance, I'm so sorry.”

Blue just looked to the ground and brushed his feet through the sand. “I yelled at them,” he said. “I said they betrayed me and I yelled at them and it wasn't their fault.”

At that moment, the warp went off. Everyone in the group got into a fighting stance, and then dropped their defenses when they saw it was Red. “Blue,” Red started.

“Red I'm so sorry!” Blue said as he threw himself into Red’s leg. “I should have realized you and Yellow would never do that to me. Please don't be mad at me.”

At that moment, Red shapeshifted down so he could be Blue’s size. “I could never be mad at you,” Red said as he placed a kiss to Blue’s forehead. “If anything, I'm mad at myself right now for not forgetting about the stupid cluster and coming back here.” 

Blue rested in his arms, then in an incredibly small voice asked, “What are we gonna do?”

“Now Sendak is at the moon base, so we have time. Me and Yellow will try to convince him that you are all the gems that have been trapped on Earth since the end of the war. We’re Diamonds, if he doesn't listen we’ll just shatter him,” Red said with a wry smile. Blue also smiled, but then he looked over Red’s shoulder to see the warp being used again.

It was Yellow’s pearl. She ran towards them and exclaimed, “You must come back to the temple! Sendak has come back!”

“Blue, you stay here and I'll deal with it,” Red said.

“But-” 

“No but’s, we’ll be fine.”

“We’ll go with you,” Matt said. “If they see the group of gems that ran away are your allies they won't try to come after us.” 

Red nodded, then looked to Blue. “You stay here. You might not look like Blue, but you’re still Lance, leader of the Crystal Gems. They'll shatter you on sight.”

Blue nodded, then gave Red a small kiss on the lips. 

\---

Red warped back before the other gems, but what he saw pissed him off beyond belief. Standing at the ready was Sendak’s entire battalion, dis-stabilizers at the ready. “What is the meaning of this? Where is Yellow Diamond?” 

“We convinced him to board the ship,” Sendak said in a snarky tone. “We advise you to do the same.”

“Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?” Red asked. Where does this gem get off thinking he can talk to a Diamond like that?

“I am speaking to someone who does not recognize the power of White Diamond,” Sendak informed. “He has given me permission to do what I see fit in obtaining Blue Diamond.” 

Just then, Red could hear screams. He moved to see what was going on just around the cliff side and what he saw made him sick. Sendak’s soldiers went around destroying buildings and setting fires ablaze and- he couldn't look. “Call off your soldiers, Blue Diamond is not on this planet! He was shattered many millennia ago.” The sound of the warp going off signaled the return of the Crystal Gems, and also-

“No I wasn't,” Blue said as he stepped off the warp pad. 

“Lance, leader of the Crystal Gems, and according to our sources Blue Diamond,” Sendak said. "The rumors are true."

“What were your orders?” Blue asked. Sendak approached him slowly and Red almost attacked.

“Don't touch him,” Red started, but Blue held up his hand.

“White Diamond’s orders were for me to return you to him safely,” Sendak informed as he brushed a hand down Blue’s cheek. “But he did give me express permission to do whatever it takes to bring you back,” he then motioned for Blue to look behind him.

Blue turned and went weak in the knees, but they did not buckle under him. Watching Beach City and all of his human friends being terrorized filled his stomach with dread. And it was all his fault. “Call them off.”

“And why should I do that, my Diamond?” the emerald asked in a mocking tone.

“I will come with you, no struggle. But you must call them off and tell them to fix what they have destroyed.” Blue thought and then continued, “And you must never come to Earth again.”

“In all honesty, I couldn't even remember the name of this dirt ball. It won't be a challenge to never return.” With a wave of his hand, one by one his soldiers made their way back.

“You didn't tell them to assist the humans, that could still get hurt in those condi-” 

Sendak grabbed Blue by the wrist and began to twist. “You are under my jurisdiction now, and you will do as I say. Instruct the Crystal Gems to board my ship and cooperate.”

Blue heard what he said, but he couldn't do this to his friends. But his friends would do anything for him. They made their way from the warp pad to the ship, one by one. Even Allura. “Allura stop, you're a human. Everyone stop!” Blue said to them.

“I'm a Crystal Gem as well Lance, and I'm coming with you.” She gave him a reassuring nod. 

“And I'm sure White Diamond will be interested in such a fine specimen of human,” Sendak crooned. At that Blue lunged and Sendak easily grabbed him by the throat with his massive hands. Red was about to crush the emerald, but the commander revealed a dis-stabilizer. “As I said, White Diamond gave me express permission to do what I saw fit for the return of Blue Diamond. I insist you board the ship, your excellency, before he is reduced to his gem form.” 

Red gave Sendak a hard look, but then his eyes turned soft as he looked at Blue. He made his way to the ship and was escorted by a group of soldiers to where Yellow was. “A holding cell?” Red asked him.

“Fit for a Diamond,” Yellow said as he got up from his seat. “Where is Blue? He’s not here right?”

“He’s outside right now Yellow,” Red said. Yellow couldn't help it, he began crying and threw himself into Red’s waiting arms.

“We failed him, again…” Yellow bawled.

“I know…” Red whispered back.

On the beach, Blue was speaking to Sendak. “You are never to return to Earth again.”

“Yes, Blue Diamond. As long as White agrees to the terms,” Sendak said with a smirk. When Blue’s expression fell, the emerald gave a snort and lifted the gems chin. “He was not the same after your shattering. He became more distant towards all gems, and that has put a strain on Homeworld. With you back, he will be an even stronger leader and we can cement our place as the strongest race in the universe.”

Blue backed away. “I don't want that, how could anyone want that? Look around at this place, it's beautiful. How could you want to destroy everything just for a few more gems?” 

Sendak sneered at that. “You are idealistic and care about a people that aren't even your own.”

“These are my people, and I will do anything for them,” Blue said.

At that Sendak grabbed his upper arm and dragged him to the ship. “I will be sure to tell my Diamond this news, you are a traitor to your people and I'm sure he will deal with you in the proper fashion.”

Blue gulped. ‘He has no idea…’ he thought to himself. The ship’s walkway was retracted. “Where are my friends and the other Diamonds?”

“They are all being detained separately, you will come with me and I will watch you until we arrive on Homeworld. I can't have White Diamond’s prize finding a way off the ship and into an unknown pocket of space.” Sendak brought him to command central of the ship and Blue had never felt more sick. He never thought he would be in a place like this again.

Sendak dropped him into a chair that was close to his own and then his soldiers moved in. They adjusted the straps of the chair so Blue had restraints around his wrists, ankles, and middle. “Those are charged with Yellow’s very own destabilizing powers, as are all the weapons Homeworld uses now.”

Blue tried very hard not to move and accidentally get poofed by the restraints, it would be painful. “Why are you telling me these things?”

“You are one of Homeworld’s leaders, it is only appropriate that you know the condition of our society.” Blue watched as the ships began to rise. “Haxus, begin charging warp thrusters now so we can travel to Homeworld directly after breaking the atmosphere.”

“Yes, commander.”

“We’ll be there in no time, my Diamond,” Sendak said in a mocking tone. 

\---

White paced through the throne room. “Adam, what if it is him?” 

“Then you two will have a lot to catch up on,” the pearl said with a small smile.

“And what if it isn’t him?” White looked on the verge of a breakdown.

“My Diamond, please center yourself, for the planet’s sake.” White looked down to him, and then took a few deep breaths. “If it is not him, life will go on as it has for the past five thousand years.”

“I don’t want to do that anymore Adam,” White said in a broken voice.

“It may be a good idea to begin speaking with Red and Yellow, I’m sure they miss you as well.”

“They’re the reason he was shattered.”

“And what if he wasn’t shattered?”

White closed his eyes, he remembered all of them. He missed all of them. He wanted to see them all again. Even he could feel the planet shake as a tear escaped his eye.

Then a message came in to his pearl. Sendak’s face appeared upon the holoscreen. “We have arrived successfully from our mission on Earth. Where should we bring the Crystal Gems?”

Adam looked towards his Diamond who gave him a small nod. “Do you have Blue Diamond?”

Sendak gave a large smirk as the camera panned to what appeared to be a human. “The leader of the Crystal Gems, Lance, otherwise known as Blue Diamond, is in my custody.” White stiffened as he tried to view the image on the holoscreen. 

“Bring your ships to White Diamond’s command central,” his pearl said.

“Of course, we will be arriving shortly.” Sendak did a small bow and the transmission cut.

“Let me see him,” White said anxiously. Adam brought up the image of the leader of the Crystal Gems.

“He appears to look the same as the files we have here on him,” Adam said as he pulled up more information. White could never bring himself to examine the files before, he figured that the gems that shattered Blue wouldn't be worth his time after the corruption blast. White stared at the images, he read through the files, and it all clicked into place. 

“I can't believe he tricked me,” White said with a small smile. A manic look then came upon his face. He shot a beam of energy towards the screens and watched as they exploded. “WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A THING?!?” he screamed as he clutched his head.

“My Diamond, please!” Adam shouted up to him. “Homeworld is in danger with your emotions this out of balance!” ‘It hasn't been this bad since Blue was thought to be shattered in the first place,’ the pearl thought to himself. White Diamond began to center himself. “My Diamond, my wonderful, passionate, glorious Diamond, you cannot do that again.” The Diamond looked like he was about to rebut, but the pearl added, “You will be able to ask him all that he knows in a few short moments.”

White closed his eyes. ‘Patience yields focus…’ he thought to himself. But he had been waiting for five millennia. “Send the Crystal Gems to the holding cells, make sure Red and Yellow are escorted to a sitting room which they won't be able to break out of, and bring Blue here to me.”

“I'll inform the commander,” Adam said.

White looked out upon Homeworld. ‘I'll get the answers I need,’ White thought to himself. ‘The planet will finally be able to heal, and he will be by my side where he belongs once again.’ 

‘And everything will be perfect.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not having posted sooner, school has been so chaotic lately. I'll try to post the next chapter within the next few days.


	9. Homeworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue comes face to face with White again, only to fall unconscious and give the head Diamond a peak into the past rebellion on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Shance interactions just yet, but there will be soon. Lance and Matt flashback time! I imagine Lance acting just like Pink in that he loves to explore and Matt being this adorable geek that can't help but find his Diamond charming. Enjoy!

“Escort the Crystal Gems to the holding cells and bring the Diamonds to the east side of central command,” Sendak told his soldiers.

“What are you doing with my friends?” Blue asked. Sendak approached him and finally released the restraints.

“Your soldiers will be detained until further notice,” he said as he grabbed Blue’s upper arm. “You, lovely little Diamond, are being brought directly to White Diamond’s throne room.” Blue froze, small amounts of ice freezing where his feet met the floor. Sendak retracted his hand as it got too cold. “You brat! You are not in White’s custody yet.” He said as he reared back his hand. Only then did he realize that the Diamond could not control his emotions. “I will escort you to him now,” he said as he lowered his hand. 

The emerald began to leave and turned when Blue did not follow. Two large soldiers came behind Blue, each holding a dis-stabilizer. Blue moved with slow, uneven steps as he followed Sendak. Walking through the command center was one of his worst nightmares that he never wanted to relive, and here he was right now. “He will be pleased to see you again,” Sendak said, as if trying to reassure Blue. “The planet can begin to heal, as will he.” 

They had finally made it to a set of large double doors, but those were just for show. A bubble phased through the door and who came out nearly gave Blue a heart attack. Adam, White’s pearl, with a completely neutral face. Some things never changed. “Blue Diamond, your presence is required.” The pearl approached and Blue almost screamed as the bubble encapsulated them. The last thing he saw was Sendak’s pitying face, Blue was shocked the gem could show any emotion aside from arrogance. 

When the bubble opened again Blue’s legs gave out. He was back, back in the lion's den. Right after the bubble dissipated Adam quickly phased through the wall. 

“Blue?” He had to stop himself from visually flinching at that voice. It sounded strong and warm, but that often lead to overpowering and smothering. “Is that you Starlight?” Blue contemplated shaking his head, but at this point trying to get out of the situation would only cause more problems. 

Still resting on the ground, he turned his head. It was White. It would always be White. He couldn't get away. He got away once, but apparently that was just a fluke. Blue looked up and gave a small nod.

White visibly brightened by 100 watts. “Oh Starlight…” he trailed off as he approached Blue. He extended his hand, just like old times and expected the smallest Diamond to climb on. Instead, he saw tears form and begin to fall down the little one’s face. “No, no, no, come here,” he said in a comforting tone as he picked up the gem as delicately as he could. He returned to his throne as he draped Blue in his cape, the smaller Diamond always loved cuddling into the star embroidered fabric.

White spoke again, but as if he was speaking to a wild animal. “You certainly gave us all a scare, but I'm sure all of Homeworld will be thrilled to see you safe and sound.” Blue looked up to him from where he buried his face in the cape. 

“They all hated me,” he rasped out. White's heart nearly broke. 

“Is that why you did all of that? Is that what your little stunt was for?” If so, he would gladly let Homeworld fall apart and go somewhere where it would only be the two of them. Somewhere no one could mock Blue and all he would know is his love.

At that, Blue began to cry again and even harder than before. He cried and White brought him to his chest. He began singing an old song, one he had sung to Blue many times before. At first, Blue froze completely. But after a while, he could feel him giving in. The smallest Diamond rested against White’s chest. 

‘Just like old times,’ Blue thought to himself bitterly. He couldn't handle this stress anymore. Maybe if he slept it all off, it would turn out to be a dream. So he did as he would have done millennia before this, he fell asleep in White’s palm. 

White almost cried tears of joy. Some things never changed. He went to a separate room with a large bed. Gems didn't need sleep, but it was always nice to rest your eyes once in a while. He laid Blue out on the bed and watched as he slept. He had his beautiful, bright Starlight back. 

White ever gently lifted up the strange piece of cloth that Blue wore to see his gem. He changed the orientation of his gem. If White had seen this form in person, he would have known in an instant this wasn’t “Lance,” but his Blue. He rolled the piece of cloth up when a projection came from Blue’s gem. ‘He’s having a dream,’ White thought with a fond smile. 

What he saw next nearly broke his heart. 

\---

Blue watched as the screen in front of him phased through a set of plans for the new arena on Earth. Matt, his ever dutiful pearl, stood by his side. The pearl chanced a peak at his Diamond, and then those blue eyes turned to him. “Did you ever think running a colony would be this boring?” The Diamond asked.

Matt looked to the floor with a small blush on his cheeks and a laugh. “I’m not sure my Diamond, this is my first time.” That put a small smile on Blue’s face.

“Can you show me the status of the prime kindergarten?” 

“Of course my Diamond.” Matt placed his hand on the panel in front of them and the screen changed. “It looks like the first quartz soldiers will emerge shortly.”

“Really?!” The Diamond exclaimed, startling the pearl out of his transmission. “Finally, something exciting! We have to go watch.”

Blue hurried to the imaging orb. “Come on Matt, put it on.”

“Yes my Diamond,” the pearl said as he walked down the stairs and towards the orb. He placed his hand on it and around them sprung up the prime kindergarten. 

Blue watched as a quartz soldier emerged from the rock wall. “Welcome to Earth!” he cheered. He looked a bit disappointed as the soldier walked directly through him and to a group of his friends. “I wish we could go down there…” Blue said in a small voice.

“I’m sorry my Diamond, the other Diamonds instructed that we stay here on the moon base,” Matt said with a sad smile. 

“He’s not even here and he’s telling me what to do,” the Diamond whispered to himself. Blue looked up to his pearl with big, puppy dog eyes. 

“But maybe we could go down for a quick peak.” Blue jumped to his feet and let out a hoot. “But maybe you shouldn’t go looking like that my Diamond.”

“You’re right, if some gems saw me…” Blue looked down to his clothes.

“Maybe try something like this,” his pearl said as a hologram was shown out of his pearl. It was or a quartz soldier, a really beautiful quartz soldier. Blue shifted immediately to match the form.

“Looking good,” Blue said to his pearl as he did finger guns. His pearl blushed a bit at that.

“Let’s warp in.”

Blue walked around the kindergarten as if he was any regular quartz. He made all the gems there so happy, and he looked happy. 

“That was amazing Matt, look at us making life!” Blue exclaimed as they surveyed the kindergarten.

“Yes my Diamond, it’s quite amazing. We should head back to the base soon,” Matt said to Blue. 

“Can’t we stay on the planet a little while longer?” Blue asked.

“I suppose we could explore a bit,” the pearl said as he was yanked towards a field. That day, his Diamond shined brighter than he had ever seen him. Surrounded by the life that was on this planet brought out his best qualities. His kindness, his compassion, his wonder. That is what also led to the rebellion. Near the end of the day, Blue caught a glimpse of the inhabitants of this world and a serious expression came upon his face.

They returned to the warp at the kindergarten. “Matt, we’re not making life. We’re taking it,” his Diamond said. The pearl looked up to him. “All the life on this planet won’t be here after my invasion. I can’t do that to this world.” They warped back to the moon base. 

Blue immediately changed back and when they returned to the control room, it showed multiple calls from Yellow and Red. “Oh no…” Blue said as he called them both.

“Why weren’t you picking up?!” “Is something wrong?” That was Red and Yellow, shouting respectively. 

“Everything is fine you two, we were just busy getting some work done. The prime kindergarten gems are emerging on schedule,” Blue assured them. Both Diamonds had a look of relief on their faces. “But I have to talk to you two about something.” Red’s mouth was set in a hard line and Yellow had a look of concern. “Are we sure that this is the best thing to do?”

“What do you mean, Blue?” Yellow asked in a soft tone.

“Well, all the life on this planet will be gone once the colonization is over. But the imaging orb has showed me amazing things about this planet. The ecosystem and the beings that live here are like none we’ve seen before. There may be more to look into,” he finished in a small voice.

Red pinched the bridge of his nose. “I knew you weren’t ready,” he said.

“Red, don’t say that!” Yellow chided.

“I’m going to tell White that I’ll take over the operations for Earth.”

“No!” Blue shouted, causing both Diamonds to look at him in concern. “I can do this Red,” he said in a voice that was much stronger than he felt. “I will do this and finish what I started.”

“Blue-”

“If you tell him I can’t do it, he’ll never let me leave again and you know that,” Blue looked to him with pleading eyes. Red looked concerned by this sentiment. 

“Blue, I don’t think-” Yellow began.

“That’s exactly what will happen, Yellow,” Red snapped. “Blue, we won’t tell him anything. But you have to tell us when you need help,” Red said, lips now set in a hard line.

“Okay… thank you mullet,” Blue said with a sly smirk. Where Red would once glare at him, he gave a small smile in return.

“Good luck,” Red said as his line cut off.

Yellow watched Blue with bright eyes. “He’s pretty insufferable, huh?”

“Not the word I would use,” Yellow said with a knowing smile. “Good night, Blue.” The transmission ended.

Blue looked to Matt who had an annoyed expression on his face. “You okay?”

“Of course, my Diamond,” Matt said with a small flush. “What will we do about the planet, though?”

“Exactly what I said,” Blue said as he shifted back to his quartz persona. “I’m gonna finish what I started.”

\---

White watched the rest of Blue’s memories of the war. He saw him change the hearts of the Earth grown gems and watched as he lead them into battle. It was a side of Blue that White had never seen. He knew the smaller Diamond was passionate, but never in his wildest dreams had he thought Blue was that strong of a tactician and that courageous of a fighter. 

He watched as Blue hid the truth from Yellow and Red. “It wasn’t their fault,” he whispered to himself.

He had to look away at one point. A memory of a call between himself and Blue appeared. The conversation the smallest Diamond and his pearl had after was a bit too much to stomach. “I don’t know what to do about him Matt…” Blue whispered with tears in his eyes. “He’ll never let me go.” 

White watched in shock as the next thing that appeared in the hologram was Blue being cut through by Lance. The screen went blank and he thought it was the end, but then a glow began to form. The Lance double shapeshifted back into Matt and the gem he held in his hand reformed into Blue's alter ego. “We did it, Lance. Everyone thinks you’re shattered.” 

“Thank you Matt,” Lance said as he brought the pearl in. “This planet can finally be safe…”

“And you’ll be safe too,” Matt said in a reassuring voice. The smile on Blue’s face almost shattered White’s heart. Almost.

“He did all of that because of me…” White whispered to himself. White was about to let the planet fall to pieces when one final memory appeared: Blue, well Lance, was crying into his pearl’s chest.

“I miss him Matt,” Blue whimpered. “I miss him so much, but I can’t ever see him again.”

And like that, White could forgive him a hundred times over. ‘He missed me. All those years and he thought I would be angry to see him.’ White pulled the cloth back over Blue’s gem. ‘He’s still my Blue,’ he thought to himself. He leaned in ever so gently and placed a small kiss on the cloth covering his lover's gem.

If White had continued to watch Blue’s dreams, the only face that would have filled his sight was that of Red Diamond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter we'll see what's happening with the Diamonds and Crystal Gems and after that we'll see more of the aftermath of of this chapter.


	10. Jailbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick peak into the situations of the Diamonds and the Crystal Gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took to update, it was finals week just as Season 8 came out and then the holiday's rolled around. I'm gonna try to finish the writing up and keep the updates coming!

“How is this even possible?” Red seethed. “We're Diamonds, and they're locking us up in this cell!”

“We have a couch,” Yellow said with a small smile. At Red’s unamused look Yellow tacked on, “No, you're right. This is bad.”

Red turned and punched the wall. “White has him…” He then ignited his hands in a fierce blaze and punched the wall with every word. “And WE’RE, STUCK, IN HERE!” 

A pearl then phased through the wall by Red Diamond’s feet. “Red Diamond, I will have to ask you to stop throwing a tantrum.” 

“Why you!” Red said as he reached down to grab the pearl. Adam evaded the grab by stepping back through the wall.

“I'll have to ask you not to do that if you want answers,” he said. 

“Red,” Yellow chided. “Don't do that. We need to find out what’s going on with Blue.”

Red gave him a hard look, then his face fell. “I won't try to do that again,” Red conceded.

The pearl came back in. “Blue is safe.”

“We have very different definitions of safe,” Red snorted. 

Adam gave him a deathly glare. “White Diamond would never do anything to harm him. This is the best thing that can happen for Homeworld. With Blue back, White’s mood will become stable once again and the planet can shift back into alignment.”

Red glared and pointed down to the pearl. “You of all gems know what White is like. Blue won't keep him entertained for long, and then he’ll just lie to himself and say that he “needs” his precious little pet.”

The pearl looked at the two Diamonds and then moved to the center of the room. He projected a large screen from his gem and upon it came an image of White on his hands and knees. “This was right after he believed Blue was shattered.” A wail, horrid and gut-wrenching, tore itself from White’s mouth. “I have been his pearl since the beginning of Homeworld, and he has never shown this much emotion over a singular gem before.” Red looked a bit peeved at that, but continued to watch.

‘My Diamond,’ Adam’s voice came through the projection. ‘Please you must control yourself, I know it is hard but-’

‘WHAT’S THE POINT ADAM?! HE’S GONE AND I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM, BUT THEY NEVER TOLD ME WHAT WAS GOING ON.’ The walls of the projection shook violently. ‘I should have never let him leave my side…’ White said in a small and completely broken whisper. A large ‘CRACK’ could be heard in the background. 

“That was how the main rift was formed,” Adam informed them. After that, he cut to scene after scene. Sometimes they were a year apart, sometimes they were centuries apart, but each one held the same emotion. A lover who had lost the light of his life. Red looked to the floor, he remembered all of the times he cried over Blue on Yellow’s shoulder. White had to constantly control his emotions to keep the planet balanced, but even he wasn’t strong enough. He truly loved Blue.

When Adam finished he walked towards the wall he originally phased in through. “Blue’s return will benefit all of Homeworld, including you two. I have no doubt White will reward you both handsomely.” The pearl turned, about to leave when he looked over his shoulder. “Red, he loves him more than you could comprehend. Remember that next time you see Blue. Think about what's best for Homeworld and him.” The pearl went to phase through the wall when he was zapped by a beam of electric energy. Red looked to Yellow, shocked.

Yellow quickly made his way towards the pearl and bubbled the gem. “I wasn't going to let him talk to you like that,” Yellow said. “I know you love Blue more than any being, gem or organic, in this universe.”

“But what if he’s right Yellow?” Red said, on the brink of hysteria. “White loves him more than anything.”

“There's a difference between love and obsession,” Yellow said plainly. “He did the same thing with you, he wanted someone pretty to control. We’re not gonna let him get Blue a second time.”

Red looked to Yellow, pure determination in his eyes. “We’re not letting him get away with it ever again.” 

\---

The Crystal Gems weren’t known to sit around. They were each put into an individual cell in that block so it was easy enough to talk to each other. 

“Hey Ryan, do you know these guys?” Pidge asked. At both ends of the hall were two topazes that had the same face as Ryan. “I mean you guys look like you could practically be brothers.”

“Pidge, that won’t work,” James called to her. “These guys don’t care about anything.”

“Well at least she's trying!” Nadia hollered as she turned her fist into a hammer and punched the wall behind her.

“You two stop it,” Ina called to them.

“Why should I!” Nadia formed her hands into two large hammers and began creating a hole between her and James’ cell. James readied his weapon.

The two topazes made their way to their cells. All while this was going on, Allura quickly made her way through the cell wall. Pidge informed the human on the trip there that she would be able to phase through the electric energy used on the planet. 

As the topazes worked to open the barrier to James’ cell, Allura quickly worked to let Pidge, Matt, and Ina out. Just as Nadia broke through the wall the barrier came up.

“All right, I won’t clobber this wimpy aquamarine,” Nadia conceded. The topazes entered the cells with distabilizers, only to be thrown backwards by James’ telekinetic weapon. As they stood Pidge was already there holding two large metal spikes. 

“Where is Lance?” Allura demanded, but the topazes remained silent.

“Where is Blue Diamond?” Matt tried. 

“They won’t tell you,” Ryan said as Nadia made quick work of his cell door. “They’re trained to not give any information away even at the risk of their own life.” The two topazes glared at him. 

“Well then,” Pidge quickly sent the large spikes through their physical forms and Ina made quick work of bubbling them.

“I think I’ll be able to find him, I know White Diamonds headquarters,” Matt said. “But you guys can’t stay here, I’ll have to take you somewhere else first.”

“Where would you take us?” Ina asked.

“Lance’s old room, I’m sure no one has been in there in centuries.” And so the Crystal Gem’s made their way to their leaders old home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Blue and White finally having their "little discussion" about this whole thing. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. Dancing Around the Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue wakes up from his prolonged dreams and White couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start is a little flashback on White and what his life was like at the start of Homeworld as a little explanation for his actions thus far, and then we get into the good stuff.

White’s life began before any other gem. He was the first to emerge from the planet that came to be known as Homeworld. He could feel the very core of the planet as it connected with his soul, it gave him immeasurable amounts of strength. But that also meant it took energy away from him as well.

Time went on and more gems began to form. None of them could compare to his size and power and so they all looked up to him as their leader. The gems fell into place quite nicely and began making their own classes and jobs, almost as if they knew what they were made for. The gems learned and evolved quickly. They began harvesting more and more gems using the rich nutrients of Homeworld, until White realized he was beginning to lose his strength. As they drained the planets life, it drained him.

“We have to go to other planets to build our species,” White declared. This ushered in a new age of exploration for the next millennia or so. Gems built spaceships and traveled to other planets and harvested the gems there. White was happy his people were thriving, but he was a bit lonely. Then an off world expedition found another Diamond.

Yellow Diamond, a kind a caring soul, became a close friend to White. White was able to confide everything in Yellow. He talked of how lonely he’s been and how the planet relies on him and that weight is sometimes too much. Yellow agreed and realized there was a type of gem that could be very useful to both Diamond’s: pearls. After the Diamond’s got pearls, it became a trend for all the higher up gems to get them. 

Yellow ushered in a new era of technical advancement and gem harvesting. White was happy to finally have an equal, although the gems still considered him their supreme leader.

Millennia later and many of the planets with resources that were easy to claim had already been conquered by the gems. White realized that if a planet had advanced life, there would have to be a more tactical approach now. 

That's when Red came along.

Red, the fireball that he was, was courageous and daring. He thought of plans in mere days that would take White months to concoct. He was beautiful, an untamable force. A force that was gaining many followers. But White didn’t mind, he was the leader of the Diamond Authority. He loved Red and if keeping him close also meant keeping him and his followers contained, that was just a perk. 

White then took to confiding in Red, using the Diamond as a source of comfort for the horrors they both experienced when conquering other planets and riding them of all living beings. After time it became natural, but thinking about it still made both Diamond’s quiver a bit. He was glad he had Red.

And then Blue came. How could a Diamond, the strongest gem in the universe, be so small? And fragile? And beautiful?

White wanted to know. White wanted him. 

He felt horribly guilty about Red, but how do you go about telling your lover that your heart belonged to another? White let it happen naturally, only after did he realize the negative effect it had on Blue and Red’s relationship. ‘It doesn't matter because he doesn't need him,’ White told himself. ‘He only needs me, and I only need him.’ 

White took to sharing his deepest affections with Blue, something he felt he could never truly do with Red. Where Red had him remembering every little scar, Blue let him forget. The only problem is that could no longer share his deepest regrets and fears with his lover. What White wouldn’t do to protect that warm innocence that reminded him of his own naivete when he was a young gem. He took to sharing his demons with his dutiful pearl and everything was perfect.

Then Blue asked to leave. 

“I want to prove myself to the gems of Homeworld,” Blue said. “Plus, if I do this Red will finally start to respect me and we can be a strong Diamond Authority all together.” Blue asked for a colony for years and the first hundred times White used his influence to get him to stop asking, but it always came back to that.

“Will it make you happy?” White asked one night as they laid together in his bed. 

“It’ll make me the happiest gem in the universe,” Blue whispered back. 

“Okay,” White caved. He picked out a planet that he thought would be easy to colonize, only basic life forms that were far from civilized. Red and Yellow both had colonies that were a star system away. He would be fine. 

White watched as Blue’s leg ship took off alongside Red and Yellow’s arm ships. He made sure to keep on a smile the entire time leading up to Blue’s departure. The crowds that gathered were massive as they saw off the Diamond’s. White continued to smile until he was in the comfort of his headquarters. He only allowed a single solitary tear to fall, anymore than that and the planet would start to shake.

“How did you do it My Diamond?” Adam asked. “How did you let him go?”

He gave his pearl a small smile. “I’ve heard that if you love something, you should set it free. You must think lowly of my tears my pearl…”

“No My Diamond, if anything I think more highly of you now.” White put on a small smile. 

‘If it comes back, it’s yours,’ White thought to himself.

\---

White watched as the smallest Diamond began to shift in his bed. A hand was brought to rub at his eyes. ‘If it comes back, it's yours…’ His Blue came back.

The smallest Diamond sat up. “Did you sleep well?” White asked. Blue looked down to his shoes, almost afraid to meet the largest Diamond’s eyes. “Blue, I'm not mad at you,” White said as he put a finger below Blue’s chin to turn his head up. “I could never be mad at you Starlight.”

Once again, the tears began to fall. White gently lifted the other gem to his chest and held him there. “Remember when I used to hold you like this?” White asked softly. “I'd dance us around the room as you sang silly little songs.” It seemed Blue was starting to settle down.

Of course Blue remembered this. He remembered loving the feeling of a large chest to cling to. He remembered kind smiles and gentle hands. He remembered that he had to do what White said or else White would use his influence. 

“You’ve had a lot of adventures, Starlight.” Blue looked up to him with innocent eyes, those were his eyes. They were his all along. White felt a twinge of hurt as he remembered all the years of betrayal. “Thank the stars they're over, you were put in danger more times than I could count.” 

Blue finally spoke up. “I had my friends White, I was never in danger.” 

White’s eye twitched a bit as he placed Blue back on the bed. “You’re friends aren't the ones who are meant to keep you safe, I am. And now that they've been dealt with I will-”

“What did you do to them?” Blue asked in concern. Blue had learned a thing or two from Earth and he knew how to stand up for his friends no matter who he was up against. 

“It's rude to interrupt, Blue,” White said with a hint of a warning. What was going on with his Starlight?

Something snapped in the Diamond. “That's not my name.” 

White looked down to the gem. “What do you mean? You're Blue, and you always will be. You're my-”

“No!” the smaller gem shouted as he stood. He was done being afraid. It took him 5,000 years, but it seems he’d finally grown a pair of pebbles. “White, you have this image in your head that I was your little obedient lap dog, and I guess I was. But I hated every second of it!”

“I never treated you-”

“If I ever asked for something you didn’t agree with the first thing you tried was being all nice and telling me no. And then you got angry, and then once I agreed you’d kiss me to make it all better. I didn’t even realize you were using your influence on me…” Blue trailed off as tears began to form in the corners of his eyes.

“Starlight…” Blue turned his back on White. “Please, look at me, I was just doing that to protect you. You know you’re not as big as other gems,” White said as he placed a hand on either side of Blue’s small form. “Or as strong,” he watched as Blue’s expression fell. “Or as smart.”

“I tricked you didn’t I? You thought I liked obeying you, you gave me a planet, you even thought I was shattered. I would say I’m smarter than you.”

White lifted the fringe of hair that fell in front of his gem and a bright light erupted from it. Blue was almost paralyzed. “Still not as strong,” White smirked. He picked up the small gem in his hands who was slowly overcoming his shock. “I can’t let you leave now Blue. Please, you have to understand. The planet will fall apart if I can’t keep my emotions in check and you’re the only thing keeping me balanced.”

Blue, after finally getting over the shock, looked to White. “I renounced this planet a long time ago. None of my court will accept me.”

“Then I’ll fall apart, please!”

“White, this isn’t my home anymore.”

“It was before. And it can be again.” White gave a hopeful smile to the smaller gem. “It will be again.” 

“This is my entire life White, do you realize that?” At this point Blue wondered if his entire charade was even worth it. Five millennia of being free in exchange for a lifetime of being chained to the man he used to love. 

“But you’re my entire universe.”

“You’ll get sick of me and I’ll still be stuck here.”

“I swear my love will never wane. Each day I’m with you it will only grow. You’re my Starlight.”

Blue bowed his head. ‘Just like with Red, huh?’ the Diamond thought to himself. He then looked up, his baby blue eyes had become cold. “No, White I can't do this again. You don't know how-”

“You don't understand that you don't have a choice!” White interrupted. Blue’s eyes widened, and White realized this was probably the only way to get through to him. “You are everything to me, and if I don't have you for another second I'm going to shatter. I realize now that what you felt wasn’t what I did, but I will show you how kind and loving I am every second of our existence.”

Blue looked up to him, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. “White, you don't treat me like an equal.”

White stopped to think for a moment. He placed Blue back on the bed and then did something the smallest Diamond would have never expected. The largest Diamond’s form began to glow and then shrink. It continued until White was only about a head taller than Blue, then the glow dissipated. White felt he had to do anything, even lower himself to Blue’s size so the other could see how much he cares for him. 

He approached the smaller gem and intertwined their fingers. He rested their foreheads together as his gem glowed. “I need you, and you need me.”

“No I don’t…” Blue rasped out in a small voice.

“Yes you do, because I am the only thing standing between Earth and a full scale invasion.” Blue looked up to him with shocked eyes, but White was deathly serious. “There are still resources on that planet and now that I no longer consider it a site of mourning I will take everything I can from that pile of dirt.”

“You can’t!” Blue cried as fat tears rolled down his face. Blue tried to pull away but White’s grasp held fast.

White could feel his heartbreaking, but he had to do this. “I can and I will, unless…” Blue looked up to him through thick lashes. “You agree to stay here, on Homeworld, with me. For the rest of our lives.” 

Blue didn’t know what to say. He knew this would happen if he ever came back. “What if I say no?” Blue asked.

“Then I will drain the life from that planet,” White said with a tone of finality.

Blue looked to the floor and then he used his thumbs to rub small circles on White’s constricting hands. “Okay…” Blue said, and White had never lit up as brightly as he had in that moment. “But, you have to heal the corrupted gems with Red and Yellow and let my friends go home,” Blue added on in a small voice.

White thought for a moment about those traitors, especially the pearl that he could almost blame for the whole charade. Then he realized they didn’t matter because he had his Blue back. “Anything for you Starlight.” White peppered the smaller gem in kisses and wiped away his tears.

Blue just let it happen like he always used to. ‘He just proved he can change for you, maybe this won't be like last time…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed Blue never really got to tell White the real reason he left Homeworld, but that comes in later...


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry about not having posted in such a long while. When Voltron ended the show really tore me up and I was never in the mood to finish this. That's not right of me since I never get closure whenever a story isn't finished. I am very busy with school and it would be too difficult to write complete chapters, so I made chapter summaries of what would happen.

Red and Yellow go to White’s private quarters. White allows them in, thanking them for returning Blue. When the other Diamond’s ask where he is, White calls the smallest Diamond out from a side room. He is wearing his old clothes from before his escapade on Earth. When White calls him over, Lance obediently goes to the palm of the larger Diamond’s hand.

Red and Yellow have both had enough, asking White if he truly knows the reason why Lance left. White said that they talked about it and promises he will treat Blue differently. Only then does he notice the way Blue looks at Red with sorry eyes and the way Red looks back. He connects the dots, realizing they are together. He asks both of them about this and while Red brushes it off, Blue cannot. White now believes the reason Blue left was so he could be with Red and in his fury crushes Blue’s physical form. Yellow and Red watch in horror as Lance’s gem is bubbled and teleported somewhere.

Red once again lashes out at White, trying to explain the situation and accusing him of never listening. During this time the planet begins to have small tremors. White informs them they won’t be seeing Blue again before they proceed to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this confuses you at all, ask me questions! The rest of the chapters will be coming out over the course of the next few days.


	13. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Crystal Gems!

Just as Matt was about to leave the Crystal Gems in Lance’s old room so he could go search for his Diamond, a bubble appears above their heads. Inside is Blue’s gems. Ina quickly flies up and pops the bubble, delicately holding the gem in hers hands. As they all gather round, they can feel the ground shake. Matt looks out the balcony, seeing White’s ship. He quickly informs them that they will have to make a break for Earth.

They head to a loading bay where some Topaz are guarding the ships. While the others wait, James and Ryan approach and use their “status” to get a ship. The other gems secretly board and begin their way back to Earth.


	14. Chapter 13

Back with the Diamonds the fight is almost evenly matched, until White gets the upper hand. During the battle Yellow accidently allows the bubble around Adam’s gem to pop and before White can do something he regrets, Adam reforms to calm him down. White allows himself to cry, something neither Yellow or Red had ever seen. The gem was usually so stoic and seeing how his wailing shook the planet made them pity him.

White confesses to Adam that he is afraid to be alone and will never truly be loved. He talks of how Blue is the only gem to truly make him feel something. Red is hurt by this but says nothing as Yellow lays a hand on his shoulder. White watches this and realized the error of his ways, apologizing to Red after years for his unfair treatment and betrayal. Red forgives him. 

For the first time in his existence, Adam tells White that Blue is not meant for him. Adam goes on to explain that he will be there for his Diamond, even when no one else will. He explains how he is loved by all gems, and the affection of one means nothing if it is faked. He asks his Diamond if he would rather have Blue be happy and free, or miserable while chained to his side. White realizes the only way for the one he loves to be happy is to set him free. 

When the other Diamonds ask where Lance is, White informs them he should be in his old room. They arrive and find the room empty. Adam receives a message that the Crystal Gems have escaped. They figure Lance has escaped with them and while Yellow and Red are relieved, White tells them he has to finish what he started. They head back to White’s ship to give chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you have any questions! Two chapters left...


	15. Chapter 14

The gems make it to Earth’s upper atmosphere when Lance reforms. He is frightened and tells them to take him back to Homeworld immediately. When White finds him, he will destroy Earth. They cannot agree to take him back to Homeworld and instead insist they will find another home somewhere else, out of White’s reach. Lance agrees, looking out the window for one last goodbye to Earth. As he thinks of all the corrupted gems he let down, a tractor beam begins to pull in their ship. 

Once their ship is on board White's massive one, the Crystal Gems arm themselves. Lance knows what to do and as everyone screams at him the get back, he exits the ship. The Diamonds are waiting for him. Lance looks to each of them individually, trying to see what Red and Yellow are thinking. When he finally makes eye contact with White, the largest Diamond shape shifts down to a smaller size again. All gems, Diamonds and Crystal Gems included, are shocked by this. White approaches Lance and gently takes his hands in his own. 

It takes all Lance has to look at him, but White has a gentle and resigned smile on his face. He apologizes to Blue for all he’s put him through. He apologizes for using his influence and not treating him equally. He apologizes for making Blue want to leave Homeworld. Lance looks White in the eyes, he could see the truth of his words. White informs him that he will no longer require Blue’s services on Homeworld and gives the smaller gem a kiss on the forehead. He whispers a promise that if Red hurts him, he will beat the poor gem’s ass. This causes Lance to giggle, White relishing in the laugh. He shapeshifts back to his full height and puts his hand on the ground. Lance hops on and once they reach the other Diamonds, White places Lance on Red’s shoulder. 

They make their way to the edge of the ship and each uses their powers to encompass the Earth in a bright glow. The corruption has been healed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Healing corruption happens a little bit differently than it does in Steven Universe... One more left!


	16. Chapter 15

White goes back to Homeworld with Adam, a lighter feeling in his heart. The planet never saw a single crack or tremor from that day on. Yellow and Red go back to Earth and work on repairing their ships. Well, Yellow works while Red and Lance spend time together. Lance realizes Red still has a duty to Homeworld and they find a way to make it work. 

Red begins to gather resources from planets within the same galaxy as Earth so he can spend more time with Lance. Yellow visits as often as he can, wanting to experience more Earth culture. Eventually, Lance feels comfortable enough to ask White to visit. White accepts and Lance is happy to see Adam riding along everywhere on his Diamond’s shoulder and whispering small things into his ear.

\--Time skip-- 

Lance and Red are visiting Allura’s grave. Lance explains that he loved her as a friend, and maybe in another universe it could have been more. No human had left an impact on him like she had. Red assures Lance that he will be there for him through everything. Lance asks if he can give Red his own human name. The Diamond shifts to a more Lance friendly size and gives the other gem a kiss. He replies with a gentle, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! If you're still here thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry I couldn't find the time to write out the end to the story, a lot has been going on in the past few months. I'll probably be writing a little bit more for the fandom (Shance mostly :P) since I'm still a wreck from that ending. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Flashbacks, Shance, and Klance in the next chapter. I know that in the show Pink Diamond is considered the child and the other diamonds are almost her parents but for the sake of keeping it all clean, the diamonds are more like close friends who were around each other for years before anything got to the next level. Should be posting again soon!


End file.
